


The Endless Battle

by brokenmimir



Series: White Rose Week 2018 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: White Rose Week Day Three: StruggleWeiss is awakened by a banging noise outside, and she rises to find White Fang attacking Schnee Manor!  Fortunately Ruby is always there to help her.





	The Endless Battle

Weiss gasped and rolled out of bed, crouching low and fumbling around for Myrtenaster. Where was her sword?! She needed it!

There was another bang outside and she scurried to the door, pulling it open and peering down the dark hallways of Schnee Manor. She'd always hated the place, but at least it had sufficient security to keep out attackers.

Or so she had thought. The gunfire and screams coming from downstairs told a very different story.

“Weiss?” Ruby said quietly.

Weiss blinked and looked back at her partner, who was kneeling behind her with a concerned look on her face.

“Ruby,” she said. “Where's your scythe?”

The door down the hall opened and she tensed, almost diving for better cover when she saw the cat ears, only relaxing again when she recognized Blake and then Yang as they came out into the hallway. Her eyes widened as she realized they weren't armed either, and they weren't even taking cover!

“What are you doing?” she hissed. “Get to cover!”

“Cover?” Yang asked.

Weiss jerked back, barely avoiding being shot in the head as the White Fang at the end of the hallway began firing at her. She gritted her teeth for a moment, before closing her eyes and summoning a Boarbatusk, which snorted and stamped its feet.

“What is she doing?!” Yang shouted.

“Weiss, Weiss, look at me for a second,” Ruby said calmly, gesturing for Yang and Blake to stay where they were. Why everyone else apparently thought standing in the open where they could be shot at any moment was a good idea Weiss couldn't fathom.

“We need to move,” Weiss said, glancing back down the hall. If she had her summon lead a charge, then maybe-

“Wait, just a sec, please?”

“What is it?”

“Weiss, where are we?” Ruby asked, still infuriatingly calm.

“We're in Schnee Manor,” Weiss snapped, peeking back at the White Fang. Fortunately they were keeping their distance, but she knew that wouldn't last for long. If only she had her sword…

“Weiss, can I touch you?” Ruby said.

“We don't have time for-”

“Please, Weiss, I can I touch you?”

“Fine,” Weiss huffed, stiffening a little as Ruby gently hugged her. She rolled her eyes and hugged back after a bit. “This isn't just touching.”

“Weiss, where are we?” Ruby said.

“Schnee Manor,” Weiss repeated. “We have to move! The White Fang are here, and I don't know what will happen to Whitley. He can't defend himself like we can.”

“Oh my god,” Yang murmured, only to be silenced by Blake. Why were they still standing out in the open?! Did they not see the White Fang?!

“Weiss, would you like a cookie?”

“Of course not!” Weiss snapped. “The White Fang-”

“Please Weiss, at least drink something,” Ruby said. “You don't want to get dehydrated, do you?”

“Ugh, fine,” Weiss said, taking a drink from the offered water bottle, Ruby still keeping one arm around her even while she was drinking.

“Weiss, where are we?” Ruby asked again.

“I-” Weiss said, looking around. She was sitting on soft carpet, and she couldn't figure out why. When had her parents installed carpet in Schnee Manor?

“Weiss, everything is okay,” Ruby said gently, hugging her fully again. “You're safe, okay? Everything is okay.”

“But the White Fang,” Weiss said, her brow furrowed in confusion. Why hadn't they attacked yet? They shouldn't have hesitated that long just from seeing her Boarbatusk.

“You're safe,” Ruby repeated. “Everything is okay. You're safe.”

“Ruby?” Weiss murmured. When did Ruby get to Schnee Manor? Why were Yang and Blake there? Her father would never let Blake stay.

“You're safe Weiss,” Ruby repeated. “Everything is okay. You're safe. Would you like a cookie?”

“No I don't want a cookie! Why do you even have cookies in our bedroom!”

“Where are we Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“I just said our bedroom!”

Weiss' brow furrowed. Their bedroom? They had never lived together in Schnee Manor. She would never subject Ruby to that. But she was in Schnee Manor… that's where the White Fang attacked.

“I'm… I”m in our apartment,” Weiss said. “I'm in our apartment.”

“You're safe Weiss,” Ruby murmured, rubbing her back. “You're safe. Everything is okay. We're all safe.”

Slowly, like a fog clearing away Weiss found things becoming clearer. She wasn't in Schnee Manor. There were no White Fang. She was with Ruby, her girlfriend, and they were in their apartment in Vale. Blake and Yang were visiting for the holidays. The war was over. She was safe. They were all safe.

“Ruby?” Weiss said, blinking in confusion for a moment before she let her Boarbatusk fade.

“It's okay, you're safe,” Ruby said, rubbing her back. “Everything is okay. We're all safe.”

Weiss rested her head on Ruby's shoulder and started crying softly as the fear began to fade, although the memories of that awful night remained. She hated reliving it, but sometimes it would visit her dreams, and on the worst nights she'd rise and be unable to tell dreams from reality, lost in her own mind. If Ruby wasn't there to help her she could stay that way for a painfully long time.

“What happened?” Yang asked quietly. Her and Blake had moved closer, although Weiss was happy to notice that they were keeping a little distance, knowing not to crowd her.

“Flashback,” Ruby said softly. “She gets them sometimes.”

“Oh,” Yang said. “Do you… want us to do anything?”

Ruby shook her head. “Just go back to bed. We'll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Blake asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Ruby said with a grin. “We're both going to be just fine.”

It didn't take long for the tears to stop, and once they did Weiss leaned back slightly. “Sorry.”

“You know you don't need to be sorry,” Ruby said.

“I know… I can't help it,” Weiss said.

“It's part of being partners,” Ruby said. “I take care of you, and you take care of me.”

“Yeah,” Weiss said, smiling slightly.

“You okay now?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah, let me help you back to bed,” Weiss said.

Ruby would normally argue more, but she didn't complain about the help as Weiss kept an arm around her waste as she limped over to the bed. Her knee had never really recovered from the battle with Salem, but Weiss didn't mind helping her. They took care of each other after all.

Once Ruby was comfortably in bed Weiss moved around to the other side, climbing in beside her. In moments they were spooning, Weiss smiling as Ruby's arms held her tightly as she drifted back to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a few people with PTSD, but I've never seen anyone having a flashback, so I apologize in advance for all inaccuracies. Ruby's actions (offering contact after asking permission, asking where they were, telling her she was safe, offering her food and drink) were all part of a guide I found about helping people when they have flashbacks.


End file.
